


A Cold Departure

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Frost and Aragog made great friends when Aragog was in earthrealm. She disappeared from him for a while and didn't know where she went. He meets up with her and sees her cybernized... and catches up with her... only for things to go south for the both of them as they talked more.





	A Cold Departure

Scouting was something that Aragog really didn’t hate so much but was clearly annoyed of. Just going on ahead to see the path, see if there are any hostiles or anything close to being a hostile in the path. He was more used to finding the hostile on his path and taking care of them the moment they appear. At least now he can find some time to hone his own skills that he learned from Kitana while he was at it. Throwing a fan to a tree and letting it stick, and using the magic she taught him to call it back. Throwing the fan open to cause massive damage to the tree. It was fun for him.

As he walked further he realized how much colder it got, realizing a small faint hint of snow. He wasn’t used to snow just yet, even after visiting the lin kuei temple multiple times he just couldn’t get used to the idea of snow. He loved it nonetheless. He walked further, confused. He hasn’t heard of snow in outworld at all. Maybe he was exploring a completely new region that he hasn’t even heard of? 

It seemed that way until he heard a twig snap behind him, and instinctively pulled out his sais as he faces the direction he heard the twig snap. “Show yourself!” He called out as he panned around, his eyes exploring his immediate vacinity to see he can catch a sight of someone. Up until he heard a grunt, a female charging.

Aragog turned to face the person in question and managed to hold their arms up, avoid their… augers for hands… from penetrating him. Aragog looked at the person in question with a glare up until he recognized who it was. 

“Frost?”

The female froze as well, both jumping away from each other to keep their distance. “Aragog?” She asked in complete shock. 

She chuckled slightly as her hands returned to normal. “You haven’t changed a bit.” She lowered her guard, putting her hands to her hips.

“You’ve changed a lot…” Aragog replied, putting his guard down as well, putting his sais back in place. He looked at the floor to see the snow again. 

“Is the snow your fault?”

“Partially.” She replied with a shrug. “It was already cold on its own anyways.”

“Frost I thought you died or something. Why did you leave the Lin Kuei Temple?” Aragog asked with concern in his voice. He loved her as a friend, even remembered when he trained with her for multiple occasions.

“The Lin Kuei… Sub Zero couldn’t handle what was given in front of him. I decided to leave on my own accord. Forming my own clan.” Frost said as she sat on the ground, expecting Aragog to do the same in front of her. 

And he did. He hasn’t seen her in years, and seeing her again made him very happy… but she was unsettling him. 

“Only downside is I haven’t heard from you, I didn’t get to see how your time in Earthrealm has been. So enlighten me Aragog. What have you been up to lately?”

Aragog could see she was very happy, in fact very prideful of herself. Her curiosity about his life up to this point really struck him since he remembered how much time they would spend talking by Aragog’s request. Just to get her to stop stressing over training to be the next grandmaster. 

He remembered the day when he wouldn’t stop bugging her with ice jokes all the time. She would tell him to stop, but he could see she was enjoying them nonetheless. He pestered up until she froze him up to his neck. That was an uncomfortable experience to be frozen up like that. Luckily for him it was thin, but he was in shock that he stood still. Frost only going up to him and whispering in his ear “You’ve got to chill with the ice jokes” and placing a small kiss on his cheek, walking away with a laugh. Seeing her relax like that made him really happy. And now he would give the world to see it again.

He sighs softly as a small smile formed on his face with a soft chuckle. “To be honest, not a lot that you can say. I joined and ran away from the special forces. I just really wanted to come back home. I did have intentions of staying though.”

“What drove you away?”

“Kitana. I met her and… well she intimidated me immediately. A great warrior, and a great person as well. I aspire to be like her.”

“I see. I feel like you are leaving out a lot though. Did you do a lot in Earthrealm when I disappeared?”

“Not much. I just embarrassed Cassie quite a lot. She helped me out a lot and I hope I can tell her I’m sorry for running away the way I did.”

“Did you kill her?”

“No. I don’t think I could as well. I’m not sure.”

“I think you could’ve.”

Well that’s a thought he doesn’t want to consider anyway. He sighs softly as he looks up to frost, seeing her… metal… body really puts him on edge. 

“What about you. I don’t think that body happened on its own so there must have been some life changing stuff going on.”

Frost smiled, raising her chest with pride.

“I ran away from the Lin Kuei, you know that, and I went seeking things out on my own. Kronika came up to me and offered me a deal.”

Oh no… Kronika. Last time he saw her she offered him a chance to be with his mother again, but this time she would rule outworld as she should rightfully. It didn’t make sense to him however, considering that Shao Kahn would conquer all realms, wouldn’t that make him overall the ruler of outworld as well? Aragog declined to help despite his temptation to join her. He wanted to hear what Kronika offered to Frost, however it sounded kind of obvious to him.

“I help her reset the timeline, and she gives me the strongest clan, a stonger Lin Kuei than Sub Zero can ever build. I will finally be able to rid the Shirai Ryu from the face of the realms as it should have been done long ago. Kuai Liang doesn’t have the guts to push through something so righteous as that.”

“Was she responsible for the body that you have right now?”

“It’s an upgrade. The Lin Kuei went back to the cybernization initiative that it should have stuck with.”

Aragog remembered this initiative when he spoke with Sub Zero when in Earthrealm. It sounded horrifying to him, and to think that Sub Zero lived through that, had to see friends go away because of that. He thought it was one of the worse things he has ever heard about, and here was one of his best friends going through with it.

“An upgrade… and I’m assuming you’re the one leading it?”

“Of course. I’ve gotten every Lin Kuei member to join me, except Sub Zero of course. He doesn’t see glory even if it was given right in front of him.”

This wasn’t the frost that Aragog knew… she has been blinded with power. It’s all he ever wanted. 

“I’m really happy I see you again though aragog, for two reasons.”

“I’m happy to see you too Frost. I thought I lost you forever.” However, something told him he wouldn’t like one of the reasons.

“I thought I lost you too Aragog. I’m just glad I get to see you alive and well again, but also… I want to offer you second in command of the Lin Kuei.”

“I wha?”

“You’re a strong man, stronger than any I have ever seen. The Lin Kuei only accepts the best, the strongest, and you are among them Aragog. Join me so we can see nothing but glory from here on out.”

Aragog picked himself up, his smile disappeared from his face to one of disgust. He took steps back from Frost as he kept his eyes gazing upon her the entire time. 

Frost picked herself up with shock. She has never seen Aragog like this towards her, and it stung her a bit. 

“Aragog, what’s wrong?”

“Glory? Frost all you want is destruction. That isn’t glory.”

“Glory is what the Lin Kuei is destined for Aragog.” 

“Not like this Frost. Kronika offered me a deal as well and it made no sense. Too many promises and many are conflicting.”

“I can assure you my promise will be kept.”

“I’m sorry Frost. But this sick and twisted ideology of glory doesn’t sit right with me. I used to think that you were perfect to be grand master.”

“What do you mean “used to”?” Frost asked in shock, balling her fist in rage.

“I was naive. Frost you are too wild to be leader of anything. You aren’t wise enough to understand that peace is more important than anything else, you’ll shed blood simply because someone doesn’t agree with you… Frost, you are no grandmaster of anything. Sub Zero was right all along. I’m sorry. But I simply cannot side with you here.”

It hurt Aragog to be saying something like this, but he can’t imagine the pain it must be for Frost. She closed her eyes, her fists shaking with rage. 

“So be it.” She simply said as she opened her eyes again, scanning the environment, her cold core getting even colder as she stared right back at aragog once her scan was finished. “If you wont join me…” She raised her guard up, “Then you will die.” 

She charged at him, intentions to kill, grabbing aragog by his shoulders and throwing him up to a tree.

The impact hurt him, he wasn’t expecting any of this, but he was ready for it nonetheless. He looked down at frost, charging at him with augers at hand. He dived out the way and tossed a fan at her direction. A bad throw since it barely missed her face and she charged right back at him. 

She was moving way faster than he expected, and he had to compensate for this fast. Frost managed to land a kick to his gut, a rather hard one as he fell to his knees as a result, at a loss of breath. 

He picked himself back up, his fist meeting with her chin as he uppercutted her away from her.

“Holy fuck that hurt…” Aragog said softly to himself as he shook the pain away. 

They charged at each other, punch meeting after punch, kick meeting after kick. Sometimes they got lucky and impaled the other, only to get impaled back. After much struggle, Frost was pinned to the ground by Aragog.

This was a shock to Frost, and it only brought back memories of her and Aragog training. Frost always liked to train, and Aragog would always assist, training with her as well along with sparring against her. She always would win and it always boosted her confidence. No matter how hard he tried Frost always won. But this was the first time that he has won against her.

And it might be grim, as she felt the point of his sai pressed against her neck. Both were panting, Aragog was badly injured, Frost was losing blood from the wounds that she got fighting him.

“Give it up frost!” He managed to pant. “You can’t lead yet. But you can learn… It doesn’t have to be this way.”

He hesitated though. He had her in a position he could end all of this… but he couldn’t bring himself to stab her one last time. He cared too much for her to do something like this.

“I couldn’t agree more.” She said as she pushed him off her, throwing him to a wall and freezing him in place, all but his head. She picked herself up and slowly limped her way to him, Aragog painfully trying to escape the ice.

Frost made a blade in her hand with ice and pressed it against Aragog’s neck, Aragog looking down at frost as he felt the cold ice against his neck. 

“I’m more ready to be a leader of anything you ever will be.” She said through her gritted teeth, putting more pressure on his neck but froze in place. This only reminded her of his laugh, his jokes… the confidence he filled her with. It was way more that she deserved yet he didn’t stop. He clearly cared for her.

Tears formed on Aragog’s eyes as he closes them, ready to meet his fate, to see his mother. Frost looked up at him, and screamed out in pain as she broke the ice that encased Aragog in place. He fell to the floor panting and shivering.

Frost’s eyes filled to the brim with tears as she looked away, not wanting to let Aragog see her in this state, and started to walk in the opposite direction. She already had what she was looking for a long time ago. 

Aragog looked up at frost, tears in his eyes as he called out her name weakly.

She froze in place as she balls her fists. She doesn’t turn back, but clearly says “Leave me, forget about me. Don’t ever come back for me. I don’t ever want to see you ever again.”

Neither were ever going to forget this fight, however neither will ever forget the great times they had with each other. Frost left, and Aragog limped back to Kitana, grieving in their own ways as they forever lost each other, and will never see each other ever again.


End file.
